


Dulce como la sangre

by Jadhy666 (Lumeriel)



Category: Onyx Equinox (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Masturbación (más o menos), Quetzalcóatl -Mencionado, Recuerdos, Sacrificios Humanos implícitos, Spoilers, incesto, sangre, sexo implícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/Jadhy666
Summary: Tezcatlipoca ha ganado la apuesta.El poder de Quetzalcóatl es dulce... como la sangre de los sacrificios.Spoilers para el capítulo 12.
Relationships: Quetzalcoatl/Tezcatlipoca
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Dulce como la sangre

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sweet as blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550589) by [Lumeriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/Lumeriel)



> Bien, hice un maratón y vi la serie en unas horas, sin detenerme, gracias a los hermosos fanarts de [@taiyaridraws](https://twitter.com/taiyaridraws/) en twitter. Su culpa enteramente que haya caído por esta ship de un solo golpe. 
> 
> Intenté no hacer referencias directas a ningún tema histórico o religioso porque mi conocimiento de las mitologías mexicanas está bastante oxidado; pero si notan algún error, no duden en señalarlo.

El poder de Quetzalcóatl es dulce, dulce como la sangre de los sacrificios. Y cálido, como esa misma sangre, como la piel cuando se estremece en el pico de la pasión, como las entrañas cuando ciñen su sexo rígido, como la boca que se ofrece a sus besos y devora. El poder de Quetzalcóatl es cálido como su piel, como sus entrañas, como su boca.

Tezcatlipoca se regodea en la dulzura que recorre sus venas y se encharca en su boca. Tezcatlipoca se deleita en el calor que envuelve su cuerpo y acuna su propio poder. El poder de Quetzalcóatl se derrama en su interior, como un vino que refresca su garganta y apacigua una sed antigua, como un manjar que recuerda demasiado bien y trae memorias de tardes entre pieles y algodones, noches de alcohol y bocas ansiosas por morder y reclamar, horas de cuerpos desnudos entrelazados.

El poder de Quetzalcóatl es dulce como su voz cuando se desgrana en gemidos en los oídos de Tezcatlipoca. El poder de Quetzalcóatl es dulce como su cuerpo cuando se arquea debajo de Tezcatlipoca, rogando más, ondeando como una serpiente exquisita que se ofrece a su lujuria. El poder de Quetzalcóatl es dulce como la danza de sus caderas mientras monta a horcajadas a Tezcatlipoca, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los cabellos como un velo de plata que adorna la piel morena.

La energía recorre el cuerpo del dios, se arremolina en sus pulmones, se aprieta en su garganta, cosquillea en su vientre, bulle en su entrepierna. Siente el deseo apretarle la carne y tensarle los testículos, y aprieta los puños antes de dejarse caer de rodillas entre las pieles de jaguar que cubren su lecho.

Entre estas mismas pieles ha gozado el cuerpo delgado y ágil de su oponente y amante. Entre estas mismas pieles ha bebido los gritos y la sangre de la ‘serpiente emplumada’. Entre estas mismas pieles ha perdido la noción de sí mismo, ascendiendo un abismo infinito de deseo y hambre.

No fue entre estas pieles que lo tuvo por primera vez, no. Fue sobre el altar de uno de sus templos.

Tezcatlipoca se tensa con el recuerdo. Su verga se agita, buscando un calor conocido y el dios se relame los labios, evocando la imagen de Quetzalcóatl tendido en la mesa de piedra, como una ofrenda, cubierto con la sangre de los sacrificios. De algún modo, siempre hay sangre entre ellos – los dientes de Quetzalcóatl son afilados y gustan de encontrar el hombro o el cuello de sus amantes, él lo sabe: ha visto esas marcas demasiadas veces como para no odiarlas; ha destruido a demasiados mortales solo por llevar esas marcas. Pero en ocasiones es la sangre de Quetzalcóatl la que empapa los labios del señor del fuego… y la sangre de Quetzalcóatl es dulce como su poder, como su semilla.

Aquella primera vez, Tezcatlipoca tomó lo que se le ofrecía –como siempre hace –y tomó más. Tomó los gemidos, tomó el calor, tomó la risa que acompañó el orgasmo del otro dios, tomó los estremecimientos de su cuerpo, tomó la presión de sus muslos, tomó la curva tentadora de sus labios, el brillo enloquecedor de sus ojos dorados, la suavidad de las plumas que brotaron después en el cuello y el vientre de Quetzalcóatl –un signo de debilidad, sin duda. Todo eso lo tomó… y lo hundió en su pecho como un cuchillo de obsidiana, hasta causarse dolor, un dolor que nunca se alivia… excepto ahora, cuando el poder de Quetzalcóatl le acaricia desde adentro.

Se agita entre las pieles, aferrándose a ellas con una mano crispada por encima de la cabeza, negándose a tocar la erección que se yergue entre sus muslos. Jadea cuando un pulso de energía restalla en su pecho, en su bajo vientre, en su garganta…

¿Se sentiría así si tuviera a Quetzalcóatl dentro?, fantasea. Siempre ha sido él quien tome y el otro dios quien se abre y ofrece, y ahora se pregunta cómo sería… cómo será sentir la verga de Quetzalcóatl avanzando en sus entrañas, tensando, abriendo –esa verga que conoce, que ha besado mil veces de rodillas entre sus piernas, que ha devorado hasta tener su sabor grabado en la lengua como un tatuaje.

La imagen desata una corriente de lujuria que eleva sus caderas del lecho. Embiste en el vacío, siseando a través de los dientes apretados. El poder de Quetzalcóatl se aprieta en sus testículos y casi puede sentir la presión de esos largos, delicados dedos que conocen cada secreto de su cuerpo – _de su cuerpo, no de su alma,_ se recuerda con un resto de conciencia.

El poder de Quetzalcóatl es dulce como él mismo –una dulzura venenosa, que se ha filtrado a la sangre de Tezcatlipoca, intoxicándole.

Muerto. Quetzalcóatl tiene que morir para que él pueda liberarse, para volver a encontrar placer en otros cuerpos, en otra sangre. Y ahora es mortal, sin poderes, sin sacrificios; un simple mortal que mañana mismo podría estar en su templo, cortándose el cuello para él.

Un gemido desgarra la garganta de Tezcatlipoca. Casi puede saborear la sangre en sus labios entreabiertos. Casi puede sentir en su boca el último aliento de Quetzalcóatl, un aliento que él tomará con su último beso. No, nada de cortarse el cuello; serán sus manos las que desgarren esa piel de bronce, las que tracen líneas de propiedad en su cuello y sus muslos, las que escriban su nombre a todo lo largo y ancho del cuerpo que es solo suyo.

El poder forma una espiral en torno a su verga, una funda cálida que ciñe su carne –tan semejante a las entrañas de Quetzalcóatl cuando lo monta.

El dios sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro, jadeando, apretando los ojos cerrados para no dejar ir la ilusión. Va a devorarlo. Un día, va a devorar a Quetzalcóatl y a toda su venenosa dulzura, va a metérselo dentro… para que nadie más pueda tenerlo.

El orgasmo agita su cuerpo. El placer es casi dulce, casi amargo cuando desciende del pico, regresando a una realidad en que está solo entre pieles de jaguar.

El poder de Quetzalcóatl hormiguea en su cuerpo, burbujea en sus venas como la risa con que el dios estalla siempre en el placer.

Jadeante aún, Tezcatlipoca se voltea sobre un costado y contempla el vacío con ojos resplandecientes.

No va a dejar que él muera. Va a jugar por un tiempo, dejar que Quetzalcóatl mueva sus fichas, ponga a funcionar esa hermosa cabeza suya… pero al final, él no permitirá que muera. No podría.

El poder de Quetzalcóatl se asienta sobre su cuerpo, como un abrazo cálido, como el peso de la cabeza del otro dios sobre su hombro después de la pasión.

_El poder de Quetzalcóatl es dulce… como sangre envenenada._

**Author's Note:**

> La serie me fascinó, sinceramente. Además de la historia, de la maravillosa representación de unos dioses crueles y exquisitos, me encantó tener una razón para revisitar leyendas que conocí y amé en mi infancia –no, no soy mexicana; pero la ‘Serpiente Emplumada’ es un viejo conocido, así como las ciudades de Chichén Itzá o Uxmal (¡no saben la alegría que me dio reconocer el nombre!) Y ya terminé de parlotear. 
> 
> Si les gustó, dejen kudos y griten conmigo.


End file.
